Sing or DIE!
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: The cast of Invader Zim is held hostage and is forced to sing for their lives. PS. THERES A GLITCH IN THIS! THE WORDS RUN TOGETHER AND I CANT FIX IT! Just a heads up...
1. Captured

**PLEASE READ**_**A/N: This Story was rewritten because As I read it I lost count of how many mistakes there were.. And PLUS I'm writing it a bit differently.. Enjoy!**_

Dib woke up in chains, in a dark room. It was pitch black, so nothing was visible. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Hello?" He asked. He heard a moan across from him and then sounds of confusion. He heard the yanking of chains attached to a wall."Huh? What is this?!" the voice shouted into the darkness. Dib stopped, knowing the voice. "Zim?!" he asked. The sounds of chains grew louder."Dib-worm? What did you do to the Almighty Zim!?" he shouted. Dib rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? What did _you_ do to _me?!_""I didn't do this, Dib-Monkey!"Dib heard another voice hidden in the darkness. "Will you _idiots_ shout your faces?!" the voice growled. Dib knew this voice as well. "Gaz?""It's dark in here! YAY!" said a robotic sounding voice. "GIR!" Zim , irritated, yanked at the chains on his wrists as the lights flickered and the dim lights came on. They were all in large cages, chained to the wall behind them. Dib looked around the room. There was Zim, Gaz, Gir, and Tak, who still lied unconscious.

Zim looked over at Tak, angrily, stuck his foot out from between the bars, and kicked hard against the side of Tak's cage, jolting Tak awake. Zim chuckled at the expression on her face.

Suddenly, dozens of girls stepped out from the shadows. One girl smiled. "Hello Zim, Dib, Gaz, Gir, Tak…." The girl giggled evily.

"Who are you and why are we here?" Dib asked.

"We'll explain in our evil meeting room of DOOM." One girl smirked. Dib tilted his head. "Is that suppose to sound threatening?" he asked. The first girl slapped her face. "You idiot.. You make this cult sound ridiculous.." she scolded. The girl just lowered her head with guilt.

"Anyhow," The girl continued. "Bethany, Hailey! Bring the IZ cast to the meeting room. The rest of you, come with me!" The girls did as they were told, and left, along with the rest of the cast.

They were all tied to chairs in the so called 'meeting room'. A girl with brown hair and red overalls, explained. "If you all want to leave," she said "All you have to do is," she paused and the cast members grew anxious. Finally she spoke "Sing!" they looked stupidly confused. "Sing?" Gaz asked "You've got to be kidding me."

The girl grew angry… "SING OR DIE!" she screamed. Clearly she had problems. They, without hesitation, nodded quickly.

Meanwhile, in the auditorium, they were preparing to sing against their will… XD. One girl walked onto the stage.

"Welcome fellow fan girls!" she shouted into the crowd. "As you know, the Invader Zim cast is here with us, backstage. And the only way to leave her… ALIVE… is to sing!"

She turned towards the stage. "The contestants! Zim, Dib, Gaz, Gir, and… uhhh…"

"Tak!" Tak yelled, annoyed, from backstage.

"Oh yes!… and Tak! Now begin!"

The curtains opened and Gir stood happy as ever. "What will you be singing, Gir?" asked Amy. Gir smiled real big.

(Gir began to sing Blow By: Ke$ha)

_*giggle* DANCE!_

_Back-door cracked, we don't need a key_

_We get in for free, no VIP sleaze._

_Drink that cool laid, follow my lead_

_Now your one of us, your coming with me._

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down_

_(This place is bout to)_

_Tonight we takin' over, no one's getting out_

_(this place is bout to)_

_BLOW Ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_(This place about to)_

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah ahh-aah ooh!_

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_(This place about to)_

_Know what? (What?)_

_We're taking control, we get what we want, _

_we do what you don't._

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

_We're pretty and sick, we're young and we're board._

_Its time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down_

_(This place about to)_

_Tonight we're taking over, no ones getting out_

_(This place about to)_

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_(This place about to)_

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_(This place about to)_

_(Bloooooowwww)_

_G-g-g-g-go insane, go insane_

_Glitz and glitter, make it rain_

_Come on, let me see them hands_

_Let me-let me see them hands_

_Go insane, go insane_

_Glitz and glitter, make it rain_

_Come on, let me see them hands_

_Let me-let me see them hands_

_(Blooooowwww)_

_We're taking over._

_(blow ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh)_

_Get used to it. Okay?_

_(blow ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah)_

THIS PLACE ABOUT TO!

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_(This place about to)_

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_(This place about to)_

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_BLOW ah-ah-ah-ah aah-aah ooh!_

_(This place about to)_

_BLOW!_

The judges grew silent and with their mouths open. All of a sudden everyone clapped there brains out.

The judges all held up signs with 8s on them, approved and Gir left the stage.

"Next up is… DIB!" The curtain opened and Dib stood silent for several seconds. "What are _you_ singing handsome?" said one judge, batting her eyelashes at him.

(Dib began to sing Papercut By: Linkin Park)

_Why does it feel not right today_

_Something here's not right today_

_Why am I so uptight today_

_Paranoia is all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was feed_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

_Its like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face that watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_(It watches every thing!)_

_So I know that when its time to sink or swim_

_The face inside is hearing me_

_Right beneath my skin_

_Its like I'm paranoid! looking over my back!_

_Its like a.. whirlwind inside of my head!_

_Its like I.. cant stop what I'm hearing within _

_it's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!_

_I know I've got a face in me_

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

_You've got a face on the inside too _

_Your paranoia's probably worse_

_I don't know what set me off first_

_But I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_

_I can't add up to what you can but_

_Everybody has a face that they hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face watches every time they lie_

_A face that laughs every time they fall_

_(And watches everything)_

_So you know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is watching you too_

_Right inside your skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin _

_[x2]_

_The face inside is right beneath your skin [x3]_

_The sun goes down!_

_I feel the light betray me!_

_The sun goes down!_

_I feel the light betray me!_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin!_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back!_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head!_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within! [x3]_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!_

The first judge clapped insanely.

"WoOooOooOhh! AMAZING!" she fainted while the paramedics slowly carried her away. It was one to two. Dib left the stage and up came Gaz sighing and shrugging her shoulders. She began before anyone could say anything.

(Gaz began singing 100% By: Angelspit)

Dip my tail in blood ink Write it down in red Scribe the words "Happy meal" Right across your head

Tired of getting walked on Treated like a sheep Don't blame me for all the years That you were asleep Relax God is in control Watch the dot Take your meds Obey my demands Trust my dog Time for surgery

Relax God is in control Watch the dot Take your meds Obey my demands Trust my dog Shut your eyes

[you're dead] Televised mass poison Spitting at the screen Keep the masses deluded With fabricated dreams Powdered God in a bag From the Vatican I want you to f*ck off As hard as you can Relax God is in control Watch the dot Take your meds Obey my demands Trust my dog Time for surgery

Relax God is in control Watch the dot Take your meds Obey my demands Trust my dog Shut your eyes

[you're dead] Heaven has burst open Now it's raining bones The chaos will erode you Breeding little clones Born of a fallen rib From the monkey's womb Overcooked by cathode rays Evolved to consume 100% [4x]Eating from the butcher's slab Becoming what they meet Restrained and roasted while they gorge Strapped into the seat Bathing in your arrogance Dining will ensue God made me a cannibal To fix problems like you Relax God is in control Watch the dot Take your meds Obey my demands Trust my dog Time for surgery

Relax God is in control Watch the dot Take your meds Obey my demands Trust my dog Shut your eyes 100% [2x]Last time was the last time... This time, you're 100% [3x]Last time was the last time... This time, you're 100% f*cked…

The judges sat speechless. "uumm.. Very graphic, but alright."

Gaz smirked. She enjoyed frightening people a lot.

"Next up, the-only-one-I-ever-cared-about… Zim!" shouted one of the judges. As every time, the curtains opened. Zim twitched as he stared out into the crowd of fan girls.

(Zim sings World So Cold by: Three Days Grace )

I never thought I'd feel thisGuilty and I'm broken down insideLiving with myself

nothing but liesI always thought I'd make itBut never knew I'd let it get so badLiving with myself is all I haveI feel numbI can't come to lifeI feel like I'm frozen in timeLiving in a world so cold!Wasting away!Living in a shell with no soulSince you've gone away!

Living in a world so coldCounting the daysSince you've gone awayYou've gone away!Do you ever feel meDo you ever lookDeep down insideStaring at yourselfParalyzedI feel numbI can't come to lifeI feel like I'm frozen in timeLiving in a world so coldWasting awayLiving in a shell with no soulSince you've gone away

Living in a world so coldCounting the daysSince you've gone awayYou've gone away from meI'm too youngTo lose my soulI'm too youngTo feel this oldSo longI'm left behindI feel like I'm losing my mindDo you ever feel meDo you ever lookDeep down insideStaring at your lifeParalyzed…Living in a world so coldWasting away!Living in a shell with no soulSince you've gone awayLiving in a world so coldCounting the daysSince you've gone awayYou've gone awayFrom me!I'm too young _[x2]_

A judge smiled. "Aawww… was you singing to your girlfriend?" Zim rose an eyebrow. "And who would _that_ be?"

"Tak! You Like her! I know you do!" she said loud and fluffy. She was almost as stupid as Gir… Almost. Zim's eyes widened.

"Tak? I have NO interest in the stink beast!" he said storming off stage.

"Well, that bout dose it." she said

"Wait! What about me?"

"Oh yeah! And now, Tak!"

(Tak sings Lights By: ELLIE GOULDING)

I had a way then

losing it all on my ownI had a heart then

but the queen has been overthrownAnd I'm not sleeping now

the dark is too hard to beatAnd I'm not keeping up

the strength I need to push meYou show the lights that stop me

turn to stoneYou shine them when I'm aloneAnd so I tell myself that I'll be strongAnd dreaming when they're gone'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me homeCalling, calling, calling homeYou show the lights that stop me

turn to stoneYou shine It when I'm aloneNoises, I play within my headTouch my own skin

and hope that I'm still breathing

And I think back to when

my brother and my sister sleptIn an unlocked place

the only time I feel safeYou show the lights that stop me

turn to stoneYou shine it when I'm aloneAnd so I tell myself that I'll be strongAnd dreaming when they're gone'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me homeCalling, calling, calling homeYou show the lights that stop me

turn to stoneYou shine it when I'm aloneHome[x4]Light, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights….You show the lights that stop me

turn to stoneYou shine it when I'm aloneAnd so I tell myself that I'll be strongAnd dreaming when they're gone'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me homeCalling, calling, calling homeYou show the lights that stop me

turn to stoneYou shine it when I'm aloneHome, homeLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights, lights, lightsHome, homeLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights, lights, lightsHome, homeLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights, lights, lightsHome, homeLight, lights, lights, lightsLight, lights, lights, lights

All the judges clap and hold up signs with 10's on them. She left the stage and got with others.

"Okay, now can we leave?" she asked, anxiously. Dib sighed. "I don't know. If we try to leave now, they'd probably send psychopaths with chain saws after us." they all stared at Dib with expressions that plainly said _you clearly need help._ "What? It seems like something they'd do."

Suddenly, the girl caught up to them. "Not so fast." Dib snapped for a moment. "What now? You said all we had to do is sing! There! We sang! Why cant we leave?"

The girl smiled. "We still have to have some partner songs. Group songs. some vs. maybe? You cant leave yet. Try to escape and you all die." she tilted her head and let out a psychotic laugh.

They gathered closer together with eyes widened. "The things that go on inside a fan girl's mind." Tak whispered. Gaz, along with Zim, nodded in agreement. "Back on stage!" she screamed as she pushed Zim and Gaz to the stage. Dib smiled, even though they were there against their will, he enjoyed watching Zim be forced to do certain things…


	2. Partners Challenge

"Okay," the girl said ",this will be a partner challenge. You are not allowed to choose your partner but don't worry. We wont be unreasonable."

Gaz tightened her fists. "Unreasonable? You guys are being unreasonable just making us stay here."

The girl laughed "Yes, yes we know. However, you _are_ allowed to choose a song. Zim? Gaz? What will you sing?"

The two on stage sighed, a sign that neither of them really cared. "As long as there's no 'happiness' involved." Gaz muttered. A song begain to play.

(One step closer By: Linkin Park)

_[Zim]_

_I cannot take this anymore_

_Saying everything I've said before_

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Less I hear the less you'll say_

_You'll find that out anyway_

_[Gaz]_

_Just like before..._

_[Zim}_

_Everything you say to me_

_[Gaz}_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break!_

_[Zim]_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_[Gaz]_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break!_

_[Gaz]_

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again_

_[Zim]_

_Just like before..._

_[Gaz]_

_Everything you say to me_

_[Zim]_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break!_

_[Gaz]_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_[Zim]_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break!_

_[Gaz}_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you!_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_[Zim]_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you!_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!_

_[Both]_

_I'm about to BREAK!_

_[Gaz]_

_Everything you say to me_

_[Both]_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge!_

_And I'm about to break!_

_[Zim]_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_[Both]_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge!_

_And I'm about to break!_

The judges said yes ect ect continue now… they returned back stage. "Next. Dib! Tak! Get out here!" just like, the two dashed onto the stage, fearing if they didn't, they'd get shot. "You two will sing I'm broken By: Seether and Evanescence. Okay?"

Dib paused for a moment. "I thought you said we could choose our own song." Dib said "I hardly know that song"

"SING OR DIE!"

"Okay, okay, okay! We'll sing it!"

_[Dib]_

_I wanted you to know _

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and_

_I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_[Both]_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_[Dib]_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore_

_[Tak]_

_The worst is over now _

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_[Both]_

_Cause I'm broken _

_when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like _

_I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken _

_when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right _

_when you're gone away_

_Cause I'm broken _

_when I'm open _

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken _

_when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away... _

_Cause I'm Broken _

_when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone... _

_[Dib]_

_You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore_

The judges eyes brimmed with tears. "That was beautiful!" ..The two smiled and left the stage. Tak was panting when she got backstage. "What's wrong with _you_?" Zim asked harshly. "My part had to many high notes. It was exhausting." she answered tiredly.


	3. VS Challenge (ZADR)

"Alright. Our first vs. challenge. Between…" she searched through a bucket with name cards in it. "Alright. Zim and Dib."

Both, Zim and Dib, backstage, stood with mouths hanging open. Gaz followed with a quick reply. "Oh, snap." she said smirking. The two slowly crept onto the stage. "Okay, you two. What will you two sing?" asked the girl. Dib looked at Zim. "It's on."

(_A/N: some of the lyrics were changed due to some inappropriate lyrics.. AND For this, Gaz has like two things to say but the rest is basically Zim and Dib battle/singing XD_)

(The two began to sing Mark it up From: Repo!)

[Crowd]

Mark it up! [x4]

[Gaz]

Where the f*ck is dad, brother?

[Zim]

He left ME in charge!

[Zim & Gaz]

I DON'T TAKE LIP FROM A-

[Zim]

Slut!

[Gaz]

Punk!

[Dib]

I think you two should-

[Zim]

Dib! Shut the f*ck up!

I'm the smartest and the toughest

I will rule you all, deal with it!

If there ain't one, I will make one

Zim does NOT take sh*t from no one

One! Brain! Mark it up!

Only I have brains enough!

That's why I will have this Earth for Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!

[Dib]

Ask anyone

Who they prefer

10 out of 9 will say.. Oh, yes, Me!

The most smartest, tries the hardest

I will capture you and kill you

Two! Hearts! Mark it up! All my deals are of the heart!

[Zim]

Pfft! You don't have the guts!

[Dib]

All bark but no lungs!

[Zim & Dib]

I will have this Earth for ME!

[Dib]You wait! Time will tell!

[Zim]

The face of ZIM will rule you all!

[Zim & Dib]

When I finally gain control

I'll take you and mark you out!

Take MY half and Mark it up!

Mark it up!

MARK IT UP!

"Hmm… A tuff choice. You two go back stage and we'll call you when we've made our choice."

The two nodded and left the stage. Zim smirked. "We all know who will win," Dib smiled. "Well thanks for recognizing it." he said sarcastically. Zim snorted "I wasn't talking about you." Dib sighed. "I know…" once Zim turned and walked off Dib replied again. "But _I_ was." he said smiling.

"Okay you two, back to the stage." the two went back to the stage. "Okay you two," she said "the winner is," she paused making the two a bit nervous. "Sorry, Zim. Dib just seemed very determined. Dib wins." Dib pumped his fists in the air victoriously as Zim dropped to his knees in defeat. "Noooooo! Why?"

"Next is Gaz and Tak."

[Gaz sings Bleed (I must be dreaming) By: Evanescence]

_How can I pretend that I don't see_

_What you hide so carelessly?_

_I saw her bleed_

_You heard me breathe_

_And I froze inside myself and turned away_

_I must be dreaming_

_We all live_

_We all die_

_That does not begin to justify you_

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No, I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_No, I must be dreaming_

_Help you know I've got to tell someone_

_Tell them what I know you've done_

_I fear you but spoken fears can come true_

_We all live_

_We all die_

_That does not begin to justify you_

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No, I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_No, I must be dreaming_

_We all live and_

_We all die but_

_That does not begin to justify you_

_It's not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_No, I must be dreaming_

_It's only in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_No, I must be dreaming_

_Not what it seems_

_Not what you think_

_I must be dreaming_

_Just in my mind_

_Not in real life_

_I must be dreaming_

The judges considered this.

"Hmm…. It was pretty good. I give it an 8... Next!"

(Tak sings Hurry up and save me By: Tiffany Giardina)

I'm going through the same daySame place, same way I always doThen I saw you from the corner of my eyeAnd it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lieOh you got to meMy life was alright living in black and whiteBut you changed my point of viewShow me your colorsShow me your colorsCuz without you I'm blue(Without you I'm blue)Hurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meI just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with youHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meI just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with you(Show me your colorsShow me your colors)I have to have control of myselfMy thoughts, my mindCause the way it's going downIn my life I feel like a prisonerIn a lightAre you feeling meCuz the way you makeMy break, my shake, my walls aroundI feel like I'm breaking out

Show me your colorsShow me your colorsCuz without you I'm blue(Without you I'm blue)Hurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meI just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with you(Hurry hurry up)Hurry up and save me (Save me)Hurry up and save me (Save you)Hurry up and save me (Save me)Hurry up and save meI just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with youMy window's opened upTonight I'm crawling outWill you be there are you waitingWill you be there will you save me(So just save me, so just save me)(Save me, save me) You can save me(Save me, save me) I know you can save meSo just, so just save meWithout you I'm blueHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meI just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with youHurry up and save me (I'm blue)Hurry up and save me (Are you)Hurry up and save me (Are you)Hurry up and save me (Are you)I just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with youHurry up and save me (Save me)Hurry up and save me (Save me)Hurry up and save me (Save me)Hurry up and save me (Save me)I just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with youHurry up and save me (Save you)Hurry up and save me (Save me)Hurry up and save me (Save you)Hurry up and save me (Save me)I just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with you (Save you)Save me, save me

Judges awoke from sleep. "Yeah, yeah great. Off the stage." The two left the stage and waited for the results. "Tak, you win, blah blah blah, Gaz you loose, blah blah blah, Next!"

Gir stepped to the stage, partner-less.

"Gir? Where's your component?"

Gir shrugged sadly.

She then tried to cheer him up. "Well, I guess you can pick someone, Gir. Is thay okay?" Gir smiled and went off to get a partner. He went up to Zim, grabbed his hand, and literally _dragged _him onto the stage.

"Master gone be mah partner!" Gir shouted, thrilled. Zim shot him an angry glare, but as he did, One girl pointed a ray gun at him. Zim then wiped the look off his face and went along with it, knowing if he didn't, he'd end up fried like an egg on the pavement.

"Gir? Now what will you sing and what do you want your master to sing?" Gir pondered this for a moment… "Hmmm…"

(Gir sings Castle in the sky)

_There's a place in my mind_

_No one knows where it hides_

_And my fantasy is flying_

_It's a castle in the sky_

_It's a world of our past_

_Where the legend still lasts_

_And the king wears the crownB_

_ut the magic spell is law_

_Take your sword and your shield_

_There's a battle on the field_

_You're a knight and you're right_

_So with dragons now you'll fight_

_And my fancy is flying_

_It's a castle in the sky_

_Or there's nothing out there_

_These are castles in the air_

_Fairytales live in me_

_Fables coming from my memory_

_Fantasy is not a crime_

_Find your castle in the sky_

_Dum_

_Dee dee da da dum_

_Dee dee da da dum_

_Dee dee da da dum_

_Dee dee da da dum_

_Dee dee da da dum_

_Dee dee da da dum_

_Dee dee da da dum_

_Dee dee-_

_You've got the key_

_Of the kingdom of the clouds_

_Open the door_

_Leaving back your doubts_

_You've got the power_

_To live another childhood_

_So ride the wind_

_That leads you to the moon 'cause..."_

The judges smiled.. "Aww.. Howw cute, Gir! Zim your next… Gir? What do you want him to sing?" after she said this, Zim leaned down towards Gir. "Gir," Zim whispered "_please_ don't make it unreasonable." he said. Gir nodded and continued thinking.

After a few seconds, Gir snapped in conclusion. "I know!" he looked up at his master. "You can sing what you wanna, master…" he smiled. Zim seemed a bit more relaxed after hearing this. "Thank you, Gir"

Zim thought for a moment and smiled, when coming to a conclusion. Zim looked backstage at Dib before he bagan.

(Zim sings I Hate everything about you By: Three Days Grace)

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?!_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?!_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?!_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?!_

_Only when I stop to think about you,I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me,do you know?_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?!_

_You hate everything about me!_

_Why do you love me?!_

_I hate! You hate!_

_I hate! You love me!_

_I hate everything about you!_

_Why do I love you?!_

The judges screamed and shouted as they pounded there hands together. "Exilent!" Zim walked, firmly back behind the stage. Zim quickly moved trying to avoid Dib but it was too late. He had already seen him. "Who was that for?" he asked. Zim stopped in his tracks. "What?" he asked. He still didn't turn around.

"Well, I mean, if anybody, who was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"The song! Who was it for?"

Zim thought for a moment and sighed. "None of your business Dib-filth." Dib tightened his jaw. "Common! What do you have to loose? _Who was it for_?" he asked for the last time.

Zim quickly uttered out a response. "You really want to know who the stupid song was for?" Dib was startled at this sudden outburst. "Well? Do You?" he shouted once more. Dib nodded nervously.

Zim tightened his fists before screaming as loud as any boy should. "YOU!" Zim suddenly sped off after that last comment… Dib stood silent and still for a moment before speeding of in the other direction…


	4. The finale Challange

"Alright," She, the horrid leader fan girls, said. "Next, we got…" she scanned the, disturbingly, long list. "Gaz and Tak."

"Ugh…"

_All the Things She Said By: t.A.T.u_

_Gaz and Tak_

_(Both)_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_(Running through my head)_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_(Running through my head)_

_This is not enough!_

_(Tak)_

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

_I keep asking myself, wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else so we can be free_

_(Nobody else so we can be free)_

_(Both)_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_(Running through my head)_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_(All the things she said)_

_This is not enough_

_(Gaz)_

_This is not enough!_

_(Both)_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_(Gaz)_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me_

_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head!_

_(Both)_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough!_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_(Tak)_

_Mother looking at me_

_Tell me what do you see?_

_Yes, I've lost my mind_

_(Gaz)_

_Daddy looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_

_Have I crossed the line?_

_(Both)_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough!_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said…._

Whoo! They yelled blah blah blah you know they loved it. Gaz frowned. "You were just _waiting_ to do that, weren't you?"

"Do what?"

"You Know! The insane fan girl pairing thing!"

"Oh, that? Yeah, that."

"ALRIGHT! Only ONE more challenge before you all are released!" Jessie said. Hearing this, Everyone one cheered. Its sad that they thought she was telling the truth… :D.

"It's a song as a group! You guys all find a song you all know and come back ready to sing!"

Too Close By: Alex Clare

[Zim]

You know I'm not one

To break promises

[Dib]

I don't want to hurt you

But I need to breathe…

[Gir]

At the end of it all

You still my best friend!

[Tak]

But there's something inside

that I need to release

[Gaz]

Which way is right?

Which way is wrong?

How do I say that

I need to move on

[Zim]

You know we're headed

separate way-ay-ay-ays…

And it-

[All]

Feels like I am just to close to love you!

There's nothing I can really say-ay-ay-ay..

[Zim]

I can't lie no more

[Dib]

I can't hide no more!

[Tak]

Got to be true to myself…

[All]

And it feels like I am just to close to love you!

So I'll be on my way….

[Gaz]

You've given me more

That I can return..

[Dib]

Yet, there's, oh, so much

that you deserve…

[Gir]

Nothing to say..

Nothing to do..

[Zim]

Nothing to give

I must leave without you!

[All]

You know we're headed separate way-ay-ay-ays…

And it feels like I am just to close to love you!

There's nothing I can really say-ay-ay-ay.

I can't lie no more

I can't hide no more

Got to be true to myself

And it feels like I am just to close to love you!

So I'll be on my way…

So I'll be on my way-ay…

And it feels like I am just to close to love you!

There's nothing I can really say-ay-e-ay-ay.

I can't lie no more

I can't hide no more

Got to be true to myself

And it feels like I am just to close to love you!

So I'll be on my way…

So I'll be on my way-ay..

So I'll be on my way…

"That was exilent!" One judge said. "Now down to bid-ness. All of you may now leave." everyone cheered.

"But wait!"

"What?"

"Lets do this American idol style! Like voting!"

"… But. You said we could all go."

"You can but this way just feels more right, ya know?"

"…"

They were seated like the way you see in American idol. Next to them way an open door. If their name was called, they could go. They realized The MAIN fan girl of the group wasn't there.

"What's up with Jessie?" one girl asked.

"She's pathetic, creepy and has no friends." another said.

"… Ok… We're ALL pathetic, creepy and have no friends…"

"… Oh well, I'll take care of it."

The girl took the name cards and continued. "Zim." she called. Zim did not hesitate. He shot off the couch and out the door, running as fast as he could. Good plan.

"Dib" she called. Dib did the same except, nervously, running the wrong way at first. Then, turned around, and out the door.

"Gaz." Gaz slowly rose from her seat and casually walked out he door.

"Tak" Tak acted as Zim and fled.

"Lastly. Gir." she said. Gir did not move. "Gir?" he still sat. she girl sighed, picked him up, and though him onto the sidewalk outside.

THE

END


End file.
